


What is a normal day

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Deutsch | German, English, Fake Pregnancy, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Married Life, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kommt nach Hause und findet Sherlock in einer merkwürdigen Situation vor.</p><p>John comes home and finds Sherlock in a strange situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Müde rumpelte sich der Arzt das linke Auge als er die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte. Es juckte schon die ganze Fahrt über hier her. Vielleicht ist ihm auch was hinein geflogen. Wundern würde es ihn nicht bei dem Wind vor der Tür. Um das nun heraus zu bekommen musste er in den Spiegel sehen der im Flur hang. Schnell knipste er das Licht an und sah hinein. John konnte aber nichts sehen. Er hoffte nur das er sich nicht mit einer Bindehautentzündung angesteckt hatte. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag lies ihn aber plötzlich alles Sorgen um sein Sehorgan vergessen und er blickte nach oben. Gerade als er nach oben stürmen wollte griff ihn jemand an der Hand.

"Huch? Mrs. Hudson schleichen sie sich doch nicht so an." Meinte er ein wenig erschrocken.

"Entschuldigung John. Ich wollte eigentlich gerade hoch gehen und Sherlock sagen das es für so einen Krach langsam zu spät wird. Aber nun bist du ja da.”

“Ja ich werde das schon regeln. Gute Nacht Mrs. Hudson.”

“Das wünsche ich dir auch.” Damit schloss die ältere Dame ihre Tür und der Blondschopf nahm erneut seinen Weg nach oben auf. Da war wieder dieses Geräusch und John fragte sich ob in ihrer Wohnung noch alles ganz war. Leicht genervt öffnete er die Tür.

“Sherlock was machst du...” Doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu ende führen. Denn als er den Angesprochenen endlich sah starb in Sekunden jeglicher Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Alles was er erwartet hatte das sein Mann hier oben anstellen könnte traf nicht ein. Trotzdem war er nicht ein bisschen erleichtert als er auf diesen starrte. Vielleicht träumte er ja auch. Es hätte ja gut sein können das er wieder in der Praxis eingeschlafen ist. Auch wenn das längere Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen ist. Doch es stellte sich heraus das dem nicht so war, denn er vernahm die Stimme des anderen klar und deutlich.

“John wie lange hast du noch vor da zu stehen?” Erkundigte sich der Lockekopf als wäre nichts außergewöhnliches an ihm zu sehen.

“Ehm, wo ist der Scotch den wir geschenkt bekommen haben?” John hätte es nicht gedacht das er die Sprache wieder finden würde.

“Hast du nicht gesagt du willst ihn für irgendwas besonderes aufheben?” Meinte der Größere zeigte aber trotzdem auf den Schrank wo sich das Getränk befand.

“Für die Nummer muss ich was trinken.” Erklärte John und bemühte sich sehr endlich die Augen von seinem Mann abzuwenden. Denn der stand mitten im Wohnzimmer mit einem Baseballschläger in der Hand. Er trug eine von Johns Trainingshosen und darüber nur seine hellbaue Robe. So bis hier hin fand der Doktor alles ziemlich normal. Die Robe hing allerding offen über einen Bauch. Einen sehr runden Bauch.

“Du weist schon das er nicht echt ist.” Dabei deutete der Lockenkopf auf das was John so absurd anglotzte.

“Nein Sherlock. Du warst heimlich sieben Monate auf ner Zeitreise und nebenbei hat sich dein Geschlecht geändert.” Dann rollte er mit den Augen und atmete hörbar aus um damit etwas seinen Zorn zu mindern.

“Natürlich weis ich das der nicht echt ist. Verdammt!” Wurde er dann doch ein wenig lauter.

“John es gibt keinen Grund wütend zu werden. Ausserdem woher weist du das es eine Attrappe für die achtundzwanzigste Schwangerschaftswoche ist?” Der Gefragte rieb sich wieder die Augen. Aber diesmal weil er nicht glauben konnte diese Konversation zu führen.

“Weist du was? Vergiss den Scotch. Mach das..ehm hier bis du was heraus gefunden hast. Was du dir erhoffst daraus zu erlernen für den Fall. Ich hoffe das es für einen ist.” Dann drehte er sich einfach von der verrückten Szene weg und ging wider zu Tür.

“Ich geh ins Bett.” Ohne noch auf irgendwas zu warten lief der Ältere ins Schlafzimmer hoch. Als John oben war zog er seufzend seinen Schlafanzug an. Vielleicht war er zu hart zu seinem Mann. Schließlich sollte ihn nichts mehr bei Sherlock wundern. Es war nur eine seiner täglichen Verrücktheiten. Plötzlich musste er lachen als ihm was einfiel. Harriet ging ihm letztens mit der Frage wann sie endlich Tante würde dermaßen auf die Nerven. Sollte er nun von dem Lockenkopf in der jetzigen Situation ein Foto schießen und sich rächen?

“Warum hast du schlechte Laune?” Damit wurde Johns Gedanke gestört. Denn der Mann mit dem gefälschtem Schwangerschaftsbauch trat ein.

“Sag willst du es behalten?” Er wurde dafür mit einem seltsamen Blick gemustert. Mit einer etwas höheren gespielt weinerlichen Stimme setze der Größere wieder zu sprechen an.

“Erst sagst du es ist in Ordnung das wir ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr haben und jetzt fragst du mich sowas?”

“Gott, Sherlock. Wenn du dir in naher Zukunft sowas nochmal erhoffst dann lass bitte. Was ich eigentlich meinte willst du das Ding beim schlafen anbehalten?” Korrigierte sich John deutlicher.

“Warum nicht? Tatsächlich wollte ich nur testen was eine Schwangere alles machen kann ohne das der Bauch in den Weg kommt. Aber nun dachte ich es mal einen ganzen Tag zu tragen mit allem was dazu gehört.”

“Wie viele zuckerhaltige Koffeindrinks hattest du heute?” Doch der Blondschopf wurde ignoriert.

“Da fällt mir ein ich sollte Lestrade noch meine Ansichten darüber senden.” Da er sein Handy in der Robe hatte geschah dies schnell.

“Schick ein Foto dazu. Dann hast du sicher für die nächste Zeit frei.” Wieder wurde John nur verwirrt angesehen und so schüttelte er bevor sein Partner was sagen konnte nur den Kopf.

“Mach was du willst. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen.” Gesagt getan aber Sherlock folgte ihm nach dem er das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte. Der Doktor wendete seinem Mann aber nur den Rücken zu und bekam gerade noch ein ‘Nacht Sherlock.’ heraus.

“Hm!” Und er wusste das der Schwarzhaarige ihm auch den Rücken zuwendete. Der Exsoldat war irgendwie durcheinander. Eventuell wollte Sherlock ihm mit dieser Aktion was sagen. Möglich wäre alles. Denn der ging nie einfach den normalen Weg. Oder er wollte wirklich nur etwas über Schwangere heraus finden? Er wusste es nicht wirklich und er wünschte sich manchmal Sherlock würde ihn einfach fragen wenn es um sie ging. Das und noch einige Dinge mehr gingen dem Arzt eine Weile durch den Kopf. Kurz bevor er zu dem Punkt kam sich vielleicht doch zu entschuldigen spürte er ein wildes zappeln auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Als er sich beunruhigt umdrehte, konnte er gerade noch sehen wie Sherlock die Attrappe aus dem Fenster warf.

“Was?” Doch als der Detektiv sich wieder zu ihm drehte sah der ihn nur fordernd an.

“Wie reden nie wieder darüber!” Als würde es den Größeren frösteln rieb er sich die Arme und stieg wieder ins Bett. Dabei waren es mindestens achtzehn Grad im Raum und draußen herrschten schon lange keine Minusgrade mehr.

“Schlecht geträumt?” Erkundigte sich der Älter ein wenig schelmisch.

“John es war grauenhaft. Die Nachbildung war auf einmal real und Anderson war eine Hebamme.” Dabei schüttelte er noch demonstrativ ekel verspürend den Kopf.

“Ich sagte doch das du nicht so viele von den Zuckerdingern zu dir nehmen sollst.” Meinte John tadelnd und nahm gähnend seine vorherige Position wieder ein.

“Können wir demnächst wieder Kondome benutzten. Nur um sicher zu gehen.” 

“Natürlich.” Lächelnd schloss der Ältere die Augen denn er wusste das sein Bettnachbar sein Lektion gelernt hatte. Er merkte das Sherlock sich auch langsam hinlegte, dann seine Decke anhob und sich von hinten an ihn anschmiegte.

“Aber du warst ein wunderbarer Vater.” Flüsterte jemand nach einiger Zeit in Johns Ohr. Es klang zwar wie sein Mann. Aber es war so weit weg das er nicht wusste ob das noch die Realität oder schon das Traumland war. Aber er war nicht wie der Detektiv. Er musste nicht alles wissen. So ließ er diese Frage einfach ungelöst.


	2. Chapter 2

Tired the doctor rumbled the left eye when he had opened the front door. It itched already the whole ride over here. Perhaps something got into it. I wouldn’t wonder him by the wind in front of the door. In order to get out, he had to look in the mirror which was in the hallway. He quickly turned on the light and looked into it. But John couldn’t see anything. He just hoped that he hadn’t been infected with conjunctivitis. A thud made him suddenly forget that he was worried about his organ of vision and he looked up. As he was about to storm up someone grabbed him by the hand.

"Huh? Mrs. Hudson, don’t sneak around like that." He got frightened a little.

"I'm sorry John. I really wanted to go up and say Sherlock that it too late for such a racket. But now you're here."

“Yes, I'm going to settle this. Good night Mrs. Hudson."

"I wish you the same." Thus, the elderly lady closed her door and the blonde took again his way up. There was that sound again and John wondered if everything was still all right in their flat. Slightly annoyed he opened the door.

"Sherlock what are you..." But he couldn’t finish his sentence. Because when he finally saw the addressed one died in seconds any thought in his head. All he had expected his man could be up to here doesn’t arrive. Still, he wasn’t a bit relieved as he stared at the other. Perhaps he was dreaming. It could have been that he’s fallen asleep in practice again. Even if it hasn’t happened for a long time. But it turned out that wasn’t the case because he heard the voice of the other clearly.

"John, how long do you plan to stand there?" The curly head inquired as if nothing unusual was to see on him.

"Um, where is the Scotch we've been given?" John wouldn’t have thought that he would find the language again.

"Didn’t you say you wanted to keep it up for something special?" Said the taller one but nevertheless showed to the cabinet where the drink was.

"For this number I need something to drink." Said John and tried hard at last to avert his eyes off from his man. Then this was standing in the middle of the living room with a baseball bat in his hand. He wore one of John's training pants and over it only his pale blue robe. So this far the doctor found all pretty normal. However, the robe was hanging open over a belly. A very round belly.

"You know that it’s not real." Here, the curly head pointed to that what John looked at so absurd.

“No Sherlock. You were secretly seven months on a time travel and by the way your sex has changed." Then he rolled his eyes and breathed audibly in order somewhat to reduce his anger.

"Of course I know that isn’t real. Damn it!" He was then a bit little louder.

"John, there is no reason to get angry. In addition, how do you know it's a dummy for the twenty-eighth week of pregnancy?" The requested rubbed his eyes again. But this time, because he couldn’t believe he had this conversation.

"Do you know what? Forget the scotch. Do it .. ehm do what you want to find something out. That you hope to find for the case. Well, I hope it is for one.” Then he just turned away from the mad scene and went to door again.

"I go to bed." Without even waiting for something the older one ran up to the bedroom. As John was upstairs he pulled his pajamas on with a sight. Maybe he was too hard on his man. Finally, he should no longer be surprised with Sherlock. It was just one of his daily craziness. Suddenly he laughed when he remembered something. Harriet went on his nerves recently by asking when she would finally be an aunt. Should he now take a picture of the curly head in the current situation and to take his revenge?

"Why are you in a bad mood?" With that Johns thought was disturbed. The man with the fake pregnancy belly entered the room.

"Say, do you want to keep it?" He was sure eyed with a strange look after that. The taller one speaks again with a slightly higher voice playing whiny.

"First you say it's okay that we have unprotected sex and now you ask me that?"  
"God, Sherlock. If you hope to get something like that in the near future again then please stop this. What I really meant was do you want to keep the thing on while sleeping?" Corrected John clearer.

“Why not? In fact, I only wanted to test what a pregnant woman can do without the belly getting in the way. But now I thought to carry it a whole day with everything that goes along."

"How many sugary caffeine drinks you had today?" But the blonde was ignored.

"That reminds me, I still should send Lestrade my thoughts." He had his cell phone in the robe, so this happened quickly.

"Send also a photo. Then it’s sure you become free time soon." Again, John was just looked confused at and he shook his head before his partner could say anything.

"Do what you want. I'm going to sleep now." Said and done but Sherlock followed him after he had turned off the light. The doctor lay with his back to his man and gave just a 'night Sherlock.' out.

"Hm!" And he knew that the dark-haired also turned the back to him. The ex-soldier was confused somehow. Possibly Sherlock wanted to tell him something with this action. Everything would be possible. Because his husband never just went the normal way. Or this really just wanted to find out something about pregnant women? He doesn’t know it and sometimes he wished Sherlock would just ask him when it came to them. That and a few things more went through the doctor’s head for a while.

Just before he got to the point to perhaps apologize, he felt a wild wriggle on the other side of the bed. When he turned around alarmed, he was just able to see how Sherlock threw the dummy out of the window.

"What?" But when the detective was spinning again, this looked only challenging at him.

"We never talk about it again!" As it would shiver the taller one, this rubbed his arms and climbed back into bed. It was eighteen degrees in the room at least and there were no more freezing temperatures here in London.

"Bad dream?" Inquired the older one a little mischievous.

"John, it was awful. The replica was suddenly real and Anderson was a midwife." He shook demonstrative his head in disgust.

"I told you, you shouldn’t take so much sugar things to you." Said John disapprovingly and goes yawning in his previous position.

"Can we use condoms again? Just to be sure."

"Of course." Smiling closed the older one his eyes then he knew his bed neighbor had learned his lesson. He noticed Sherlock also lay down slowly, then lifted his blanket and snuggled up behind him.

"But you were a wonderful father." Someone whispered after some time in John’s ear. Although it sounded like his man but it was so far away that he doesn’t know whether that was still the reality or the dreamland. But he wasn’t like the detective. He doesn’t have to know everything. So he just left that question unresolved.


End file.
